A Lost Love
by eien-no-starlight
Summary: YatenSeiya pairing, sorta. Yaten likes Seiya, but is afraid to tell him. Then the Inner Senshi find out her secret. Will they tell Seiya? If yes, what will Seiya do? How will he react? Read on to find out! Please RR!
1. Chapter 1 'Vacation'

1 Chapter 1  
  
Vacation  
  
It had been about 2 years since the Starlights had visited Earth. Kinmoku was restored and life went on as if nothing had ever happened. Now since Chaos was defeated there was nothing for the Starlights to do. Also a lot had happened in the past two years. The Starlights didn't really communicate with the Inner or Outer Senshi that much, Seiya still missed Usagi and Taiki missed Ami. Yaten had never really cared for Minako. She had always secretly liked Seiya, but she never let anyone know. And so starts our story…  
  
Healer signed as she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it.  
  
"Hey, Healer. Princess Kakyuu wants to see us." Fighter told her.  
  
"Why?" Healer asked.  
  
"I don't know" Fighter shrugged. "All she said is that we would really like it."  
  
"Hm, I doubt it." Healer said as she and Fighter walked down the hall to Kakyuu's room.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Fighter knocked on Kakyuu's door.  
  
"Come in!" Kakyuu called.  
  
Healer and Fighter walked into Kakyuu's room and found Maker looking really excited as she spoke with their princess. Healer and Fighter bowed respectfully until Kakyuu told them to rise.  
  
"I have decided that it's becoming really boring around her," Kakyuu started, "We don't really do much, that is, we don't really have much to do now. So, I decided that you and I could use a vacation. You know take a little break from palace life."  
  
"Alright!" Fighter yelled, jumping up and down. "When and where?"  
  
"Well, since you guys liked Earth so much, I figured you could go there." Kakyuu replied.  
  
"Iie!" Healer groaned.  
  
"Hai!" Maker and Fighter exclaimed.  
  
"Iie, we are not going there!" Healer yelled.  
  
Fighter laughed. "Hey, two beats one, majority rules!"  
  
Healer rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever." Then she turned to Kakyuu. "What about you? Are you going with us?"  
  
Kakyuu shook her head. "Iie, I was actually going to do some star- hopping. Visit some different stars and planets. Get to know people." Kakyuu took out three communicators. "Use these if you have any problems."  
  
"Who will look after the palace?" Healer asked as she took one of the communicators Kakyuu handed her.  
  
"Tanaka and Yonaka." Kakyuu said, naming her two guards.  
  
"Oh the ones who THINK they are StarFighter and StarHealer." Healer said, rolling her eyes. "What about that girl who thinks she's StarMaker, why not let her guard too. They could take over."  
  
"Healer stop." Kakyuu said, as she smiled. "Don't worry, they don't have enough power to take over and they could never take the place of you Starlights."  
  
Fighter smiled. "No one could ever take the place of us! We are too strong, pretty, and loyal!"  
  
Kakyuu smiled again. "So when do you girls want to leave?"  
  
"Soon!" Maker said with her eyes shining.  
  
"Ooo, looks like someone misses Ami!" Healer joked.  
  
"Hey I've missed her." Maker shrugged. "You don't bother Fighter about missing the Odango."  
  
"Maybe because I don't care who Fighter misses." Healer said flatly.  
  
"Are you girls going to stay girls or change into guys?" Kakyuu asked quickly before a fight broke out.  
  
"I want to be a guy!" Fighter said.  
  
"Me too!" Maker agreed  
  
"I'm staying a girl. I HATE being a guy!" Healer exclaimed.  
  
Kakyuu smiled at Healer and then asked, "Ok, well how long do you want to stay?"  
  
"A week." Healer said flatly.  
  
"Iie! A month!" Maker and Fighter protested.  
  
"A week!" Healer challenged.  
  
"A month!" Maker and Fighter shot back.  
  
"A week!"  
  
"A month!"  
  
"Week!"  
  
"Month!"  
  
"You guys stop!" Kakyuu shouted over them. "I'll be gone for about two weeks, so you can stay that long. Ok?"  
  
"Fine." Healer said annoyed.  
  
"Alright!" Maker and Fighter Happily agreed.  
  
Kakyuu then left the room to go make plans for their trips, while Fighter and Maker chattered happily about their upcoming trip, and Healer threw in rude comments every so often.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Kakyuu, Seiya, Taiki, And Yaten stood outside the palace ready to go. Seiya and Taiki had already changed into guys.  
  
"See you in two weeks!" Seiya said as he, Taiki, and Yaten hugged their princess and shot off into the sky.  
  
Kakyuu waved good-bye to her starlights and turned to Tanaka and Yonaka, "Make sure the palace stays safe, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Princess Kakyuu." Tanaka and Yonaka said as they bowed to their princess.  
  
"Ok. See you in two weeks, ja!" Kakyuu said as she shot off.  
  
"Ja, princess!" Tanaka and Yonaka called after waving.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 'Three Lights Return'

Chapter 1  
  
Vacation  
  
It had been about 2 years since the Starlights had visited Earth. Kinmoku was restored and life went on as if nothing had ever happened. Now since Chaos was defeated there was nothing for the Starlights to do. Also a lot had happened in the past two years. The Starlights didn't really communicate with the Inner or Outer Senshi that much, Seiya still missed Usagi and Taiki missed Ami. Yaten had never really cared for Minako. She had always secretly liked Seiya, but she never let anyone know. And so starts our story…  
  
Healer signed as she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it.  
  
"Hey, Healer. Princess Kakyuu wants to see us." Fighter told her.  
  
"Why?" Healer asked.  
  
"I don't know" Fighter shrugged. "All she said is that we would really like it."  
  
"Hm, I doubt it." Healer said as she and Fighter walked down the hall to Kakyuu's room.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Fighter knocked on Kakyuu's door.  
  
"Come in!" Kakyuu called.  
  
Healer and Fighter walked into Kakyuu's room and found Maker looking really excited as she spoke with their princess. Healer and Fighter bowed respectfully until Kakyuu told them to rise.  
  
"I have decided that it's becoming really boring around her," Kakyuu started, "We don't really do much, that is, we don't really have much to do now. So, I decided that you and I could use a vacation. You know take a little break from palace life."  
  
"Alright!" Fighter yelled, jumping up and down. "When and where?"  
  
"Well, since you guys liked Earth so much, I figured you could go there." Kakyuu replied.  
  
"Iie!" Healer groaned.  
  
"Hai!" Maker and Fighter exclaimed.  
  
"Iie, we are not going there!" Healer yelled.  
  
Fighter laughed. "Hey, two beats one, majority rules!"  
  
Healer rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever." Then she turned to Kakyuu. "What about you? Are you going with us?"  
  
Kakyuu shook her head. "Iie, I was actually going to do some star- hopping. Visit some different stars and planets. Get to know people." Kakyuu took out three communicators. "Use these if you have any problems."  
  
"Who will look after the palace?" Healer asked as she took one of the communicators Kakyuu handed her.  
  
"Tanaka and Yonaka." Kakyuu said, naming her two guards.  
  
"Oh the ones who THINK they are StarFighter and StarHealer." Healer said, rolling her eyes. "What about that girl who thinks she's StarMaker, why not let her guard too. They could take over."  
  
"Healer stop." Kakyuu said, as she smiled. "Don't worry, they don't have enough power to take over and they could never take the place of you Starlights."  
  
Fighter smiled. "No one could ever take the place of us! We are too strong, pretty, and loyal!"  
  
Kakyuu smiled again. "So when do you girls want to leave?"  
  
"Soon!" Maker said with her eyes shining.  
  
"Ooo, looks like someone misses Ami!" Healer joked.  
  
"Hey I've missed her." Maker shrugged. "You don't bother Fighter about missing the Odango."  
  
"Maybe because I don't care who Fighter misses." Healer said flatly.  
  
"Are you girls going to stay girls or change into guys?" Kakyuu asked quickly before a fight broke out.  
  
"I want to be a guy!" Fighter said.  
  
"Me too!" Maker agreed  
  
"I'm staying a girl. I HATE being a guy!" Healer exclaimed.  
  
Kakyuu smiled at Healer and then asked, "Ok, well how long do you want to stay?"  
  
"A week." Healer said flatly.  
  
"Iie! A month!" Maker and Fighter protested.  
  
"A week!" Healer challenged.  
  
"A month!" Maker and Fighter shot back.  
  
"A week!"  
  
"A month!"  
  
"Week!"  
  
"Month!"  
  
"You guys stop!" Kakyuu shouted over them. "I'll be gone for about two weeks, so you can stay that long. Ok?"  
  
"Fine." Healer said annoyed.  
  
"Alright!" Maker and Fighter Happily agreed.  
  
Kakyuu then left the room to go make plans for their trips, while Fighter and Maker chattered happily about their upcoming trip, and Healer threw in rude comments every so often.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Kakyuu, Seiya, Taiki, And Yaten stood outside the palace ready to go. Seiya and Taiki had already changed into guys.  
  
"See you in two weeks!" Seiya said as he, Taiki, and Yaten hugged their princess and shot off into the sky.  
  
Kakyuu waved good-bye to her starlights and turned to Tanaka and Yonaka, "Make sure the palace stays safe, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Princess Kakyuu." Tanaka and Yonaka said as they bowed to their princess.  
  
"Ok. See you in two weeks, ja!" Kakyuu said as she shot off.  
  
"Ja, princess!" Tanaka and Yonaka called after waving.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3 'Lunch'

****Authors note: PLEASE READ!!! If anyone can think of a title please email me one or write it in my reviews! I would really appriciate it!! Arigatou!! Also, for my lovely fans,(I just feel like noting it) I stayed up till 3:00 in the morning typing and it didn't save anyway, so here I am, at about 1:05 P.M. typing it up for you again! So please review! ^^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lunch  
  
"Why do we have to see the Inner Senshi? They're almost as bad as those Outers! I can't stand either of them!" Yaten complained, as she brushed her long, silver hair.  
  
"We have to be tortured and go, because Seiya just has to see his Odango!" Taiki said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Whatever." She said, continuing to brush her hair.  
  
"You look pretty Yaten." Seiya complemented her.  
  
Yaten was wearing green bellbottoms and a green halter top that showed her midriff. The color of her clothes matched her eye color. Yaten blushed a little, but covered it up by saying, "I know."  
  
"You're usually supposed to say 'thank you' or something like that." Seiya told her.  
  
Yaten shrugged. "Not me."  
  
Seiya just smiled. "C'mon we're going to meet them at the arcade. If we leave now we won't be late."  
  
"Baka." Yaten muttered as she followed Seiya and Taiki out the door.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Odango!" Seiya greeted her, as he walked through the arcade door.  
  
"Seiya!" Usagi ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hi minna!" Taiki them greeted everyone.  
  
"Hi Taiki!" Ami, Makoto, Usagi, and Rei said in unison.  
  
"Where's Yaten?" Minako asked.  
  
"Um," Seiya started.  
  
"I'm right here! You know, the one you over looked!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"Your so small anyone could overlook you." Seiya joked.  
  
"Shut up Seiya." Yaten said. "I don't want to hear it today."  
  
"Hi Yaten! You're a girl!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Duh. Didn't Seiya tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Minako asked, confused.  
  
"That I stayed a girl! You people are so dense!" Yaten yelled annoyed.  
  
"Yaten stop! Can't you try to get through one day without fighting! Now lets sit down and eat." Seiya said as her took her arm and sat her down at a table. Seiya then sat down next to her and Taiki sat down next to Seiya. Usagi, Rei, and Minako piled in across from them. Motoki brought two chairs for Ami and Makoto.  
  
"Fine." Yaten said as she picked up a menu and looked through it. They all ended up ordering a large pizza and cokes.  
  
"So, how long do you guys plan to stay?" Usagi asked.  
  
"A week." Yaten replied.  
  
"Two weeks." Seiya corrected, sending a glare to Yaten.  
  
"Iie, Kakyuu said a week." Yaten said, sending Seiya's glare right back at him.  
  
"Iie, actually Seiya's right. We are staying for two weeks." Taiki told the Inners. Yaten kicked Taiki hard under the table. "Ouch! Gosh sorry I was right!" Taiki yelled as he got up, limping to the bathroom.  
  
"Yaten, did you just have to kick him? Did it make you feel more powerful to be right?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes, actually it did." Yaten stood. "Now if you'll excuse me I will be leaving." She then walked out of the arcade.  
  
"Gomen nasai, minna." Seiya apologized. "But you know how Yaten gets."  
  
"It's ok Seiya!" Usagi smiled at him.  
  
Just then Taiki came back. "Oh, did Satan's daughter leave?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, she went back down to visit her father, but don't get fooled, he'll send her back up to torment us." Makotoa told him.  
  
"Well at least we safe now!" Minako joked. So for the next hour the Inners, Seiya, and Taiki joked about 'Satan's daughter' and ate their now cold pizza.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. Finding nothing, she clicked off the t.v. and went to the kitchen instead.  
  
"Nothing." Yaten muttered. "We have nothing in this STUPID HOUSE!" Yaten had screamed the last two words to no one in particular, she just wanted to get her point across incase anyone was listening. Yaten stomped upstairs to her room, threw everything off the bed, which were mainly clothes, and layed down. Just as she layed down her back hit something cold and hard. She sat up, turned around, and found that the cold, hard thing was her communicator. She quickly pressed a few buttons.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Came a voice on the other line.  
  
"Hi, Princess Kakyuu?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Hi Yaten!" Kakyuu's face appeared on the communicator. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Yes." Yaten replied. "I can't take Seiya and Taiki! They are driving me crazy!"  
  
Kakyuu was silent. Finally she asked, "How?"  
  
"Just everything about them! The way they look! The way the act! The way they smell! Everything!" Yaten screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Yaten." Kakyuu soothed her. "Just try to enjoy yourself. Seiya and Taiki aren't really that bad-"  
  
"Yes they are!" Yaten cut in.  
  
"Yaten, listen. I know you didn't want to come, but don't ruin it for Taiki ans Seiya. Don'y worry you'll be home before you know it."  
  
"Fine. I'll TRY to get along with them, but you know this won't be easy."  
  
Kakyuu sighed. "I know. Ja, Yaten."  
  
"Ja." Yaten said as she hung up the phone. 'Let's see, should I go back to the arcade or go get my nails done?' Yaten thought. 'Ok, done thinking. I'll go get my nails done. Yaten got up, put on a light, green jacket, and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
About a half hour later Yaten walked through the arcade door. Her nails all pretty and polished. She had them painted dark pink fading up to the top into white, with little white stars going up the top of her nail too. She went and sat down by Taiki and Seiya.  
  
"I'm back!" Hope you didn't miss me too much!" Yaten said as she winked at them.  
  
"I told you he would send her back up." Makoto whispered to Minako.  
  
"Yeah, to carry out his evil ways!" Minako whispered back. Then the two girls burst into giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yaten demanded. "I can take a joke too. Thers no need to be whispering back and forth, thats kind of rude, you know?"  
  
"You got your nails done!" Seiya observed quickly. "Let me see!" Seiya picked up Yaten's hand to draw her attention away from Minako and Mokoto.  
  
Yaten blushed as she felt Seiya pick up her hand. She heard someone whistle. She look ed up and saw Makoto smile. Yaten glared sharply at her.  
  
"What?" Seiya asked. "Why did you whistle? Was it because I was looking at her nails?"  
  
"Iie. When you touched her hand-" Makoto stopped because she was kicked hard by Yaten in the shin. "stop kicking everybody!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"Oops! Sorry my foot slipped!" Yaten yelled back.  
  
"Stop!" Seiya shouted. "No fighting, just eat! Yaten stop kicking everybody! Makoto stop whispering and setting Yaten off! Shut up, both of you!" Makoto and Yaten then went silent. Taiki then talked with Ami, Seiya talked with Usagi, and Minako and Rei tried to talk with Makoto and Yaten.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4 'The Beach'

Authors Note: Sorry! I missed a day of updating!! I probably won't update tomorrow either. I'm just very busy, plus I just got writers block and i'm having trouble thinking up more chapters, but don't worry there will be more!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Beach  
  
"Gosh! She kicks so hard!" Makoto complained, rubbing her sore leg. They had all gone to Usagi's house after the arcade. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten went home though.  
  
"Makoto why did you whistle?" Usagi asked.  
  
Makoto thought for a second. "Um, oh yeah! Well when Seiya picked up Yaten's hand she started blushing. But it wasn't just a pale pink it was red-red! Really, really red! I thought I was going to go blind. And you know how pale Yaten is, so it was hard not to notice. I think she likes Seiya."  
  
"Yaten likes Seiya! Yeah right!" Minako exclaimed. "Those two can't stand being in the same room together. How could you possibly think they could share eternal love?"  
  
"Well, you never know! I mean they have like lived together for there whole life. So something could happen!" Rei said, getting excited about the thought of Yaten and Seiya together. "Anyway, they do make a cute couple." So for the rest of the day thay talked about Seiya, Yaten, and the possibilities of them being together.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"I am so tired!" Seiya said, as he sat down on the couch. "It's not fair! Yaten, you don't get chased by all those screaming fans!"  
  
"i'm a girl, of course I didn't get chased. As far as those baka people know, Yaten Kou from the Three Lights, is a guy." Yaten reminded him. "If you were to turn back into a girl, you wouldn't have these problems."  
  
"No thanks, i'll stay a guy! I'm so much cuter this way!" Seiya winked, then added, "But, I am also cute when i'm a girl, so sometimes I feel myself torn between the two bodies." Seiya said as he struck a dramatic pose.  
  
"Seiya, I think you are getting tired. Why don't you go to bed. "Taiki told him as he got up and walk to his own room.  
  
"Ah, he's just jealous!" Seiya laughed. "Want to go to the beach tomorrow, Yaten?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Yaten said, then quickly asked. "Do the inners have to come?"  
  
Seiya smiled, "What a great idea! I'll call them!" He then hopped of the couch and ran towards the phone.  
  
"No, I don't want them going!" Yaten yelled, but it was too late Seiya had already dialed Usagi's number. "Seiya! You know what? I'm not going now!"  
  
"Aw, come on Yaten it'll be fun!" Seiya said before someone got on the other line.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Real fun, one big whole day with the inners. Sounds like fun to me!" Yaten muttered as she stomped to her room.  
  
Seiya smiled at her retreating back. Them he turned his attention back to the phone. "Hey Odango! Whats up?"  
  
"Not much, you?"  
  
"Hmm, nothing really. Hey, do you and the rest of the inners want to go to the beach with me, Taiki, and Yaten tomorrow?"  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up at the sound of going to the beach. "Sure! What time?"  
  
Seiya thought, "Um, does 1:00 sound good?"  
  
"Hai, well see you tomorrow! Ja!"  
  
"Ja Odango." Seiya hung up the phone. "Taiki! Yaten! We're going to the beach tomorrow!" He yelled.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Minako! Hurry up! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" Rei yelled to her friend. They all gathered at Rei's temple, so they could go together to meet Seiya. All the girls were dressed in there bathing suits ready to go, minus Minako. Rei had on a black two-piece bathing suit. The top was a tube top and the bottom was a skirt. Usagi's bathing suit was pink. It was a one- piece that went back into a halter top, with pretty tropical flowers on it. Makoto wore a dark green one-piece. The top of her bathing suit looked like a tank top. Ami had a blue, one-piece. Hers cut down into a 'V'.  
  
"C'mon Minako! You have 2 minutes left!" Rei's voice came again.  
  
Minako then came out in an orange, two-piece. Her straps were thin and the bottom was a skirt like Rei's. "I'm done! I'm done! There's no need to yell."  
  
"You took like 5 hours!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Ami saw a fight comming on, so she quickly said, "Well she's done now, so lets go."  
  
"Okay!" Usagi ran out the door with her 4 friends following her.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten checked her watch. 1:10. "i knew they would be late." She was wearing a light green two-piece bathing suit. The top straps were thin and went around her neck to make a halter top. The bottom was a regular bathing suit with a short green transparent skirt.  
  
"Only by ten minutes." Seiya said as he and Taiki set up the tent with some blankets and chairs. Seiya was wearing red shorts and Taiki was wearing yellow shorts.  
  
Taiki looked around. "Where's the food Seiya?"  
  
"Um, I think Yaten has it." Seiya walked over to Yaten. "Where's the food?"  
  
"In the cooler."  
  
"And, where's the cooler?"  
  
"In the car."  
  
"Could you go get it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh, your a big help."  
  
"I know."  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes. "Taiki, go get the food."  
  
Taiki, not wanting to start a fight, got up and headed towards the car. "Fine."  
  
"Seiya!" Usagi cried running up to him and Yaten. "Hi Yaten!"  
  
Yaten nodded towards Usagi and her friend. "Hi."  
  
"Hey Odango!" Seiya smiled at her.  
  
Usagi looked around. "Where's the food?"  
  
"Taiki should be back with-"  
  
"Here it is!" Taiki said as he came running up to them. "Hi Ami."  
  
Ami hugged Taiki. "Hi."  
  
"Why don't we go swimming first." Seiya suggested.  
  
"Ok!" They all agreed, minus Yaten, who was too busy drawing to notice them.  
  
"Hey Yaten, you comming?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Yaten!" Usagi yelled, waving frantically from the water.  
  
"No thanks." Yaten replied, never looking up from her drawing.  
  
Seiya shrugged. "well if you change your mind, you know where to find us. Don't hesitate to come." He then turned and ran towards the others.  
  
"Yeah, like I would really want to go swimming with you and your Odango. Watching you two flirt all the time! I'd probably get sick." Yaten muttered to herself.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5 'Phone Calls'

*****Authors note: Sorry this was supposed to be written on April Fools day but my I couldn't get a chance to get on my computer. So just pretend this was for yesterday! Ok? Good!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5 Phone Calls  
  
Usagi was lying on her couch when she heard a knock on her door. "Hang on. Hang on. I'm comming." She said as she walked to the door. When she opened the door her mouth flew open. "What are you just going to stand there?" "Mamo-chan! Your back!" Usagi flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Yup, I'm back. I finished all my studying in America and now all I want to do is spend time with my Usako." Mamoru said as he hugged her back. "So tell me, whats happened in my absence?" Usagi thought for a moment. "Well, the Starlights came back about 3 days ago and we went to the beach and the arcade. Tomorrow we are going to an ice skating rink, if you want to go, you can." "Alright, i'll go. What are you doing today?" Mamoru asked. "Um, I don't know. We haven't scheduled anything yet." "Well then, why don't we go to a night club?" Mamoru suggested. "Oh, thats a great idea! Let me go call the others." Usagi walked off towards the phone. "Ok, i'll go make some cocoa for us." Mamoru told her as he walked off towards the kitchen. "Great idea." Usagi said as she dialed Rei's number. "Moshi moshi?" Came Rei's voice. "Hi Rei." Usagi greeted her friend. "Usagi? Is this you?" Rei asked. "Hehe no! It's Yaten!" Usagi joked. Rei rolled her eyes. "Nice try Usagi, but I know Yaten would never call me. Maybe Seiya though!" Usagi burst into giggles. "I know! I know! She would do more then call him! Hint hint, wink wink! Well guess what? You won't believe whose back!" "I don't know, who?" "Guess!" "Um, Chibiusa?" Rei guessed. "Iie, try again." "Is it a good person or a bad person?" "It's a great person!" "Oh, I get it now. Mamoru, right?" "Yup! Oh yeah, do you want to go to a club tonight? It was Mamo-chans idea." "Sure. Are the others comming?" Rei asked. "Oh, I haven't called them yet, but do you think you could call Minako and Makoto? I'll call Ami and Seiya." "Alright, see you tonight Usagi." "Arigatou, ja!" Usagi hung up the phone and dialed Ami's number. "Moshi Moshi?" " Hey Ami! It's Usagi. "Do you wan't to go to a club tonight? Rei's coming and so is Mamo- chan." Usagi informed her. "Oh, I'm sorry Usagi, I can't go. My mom and I are going to some big family reunion. We have one every year. Gomen nasai." Ami apologised. "It's ok Ami, but can you still go skating tomorrow?" "Hai, I can. Well I have to go. Ja Usagi." "Ja Ami." Usagi said as she hung up the phone. Mamoru poked his head out of the kitchen "Cocoa's done Usako." "Ok, hang on I still have to call the Starlights!" Usagi called. She quickly dialed their number. "Moshi moshi?" Came a voice on the other line. "Um, hi this is Usagi. Is this Seiya?" "Yeah, this is him." "Oh, ok, um, Seiya you sound kind of feminine. Why is that?" Usagi wondered. "Oh I changed into a girl." Came a simple reply. "Oh, ok." Usagi said, confused. "Um, well, Rei, Mamo-chan, and I are going to a club tonight. Do you want to come? Yaten and Taiki can come too. It will be a lot of fun!" "Iie, I have better things to do." "Oh, ok." Usagi said, sounding very hurt. "Well, um, see you tomorrow then?" "Iie, I don't feel like skating with you either. I'm too busy to be doing stupid things with you anyway." "Oh, ok. Um, why are you being so mean? I thought we were friends." Usagi said, starting to cry a little. Usagi heard the other voice on the end sigh. "Are you going to start crying?" It asked. Usagi bit her lip. "Um, iie." "Usagi stop, don't cry." Usagi burst out crying. "Gomen nasai." She sniffled "Uh, you are such a baby. Stop crying, it's me Yaten. I'm not Seiya. It was just a joke. You know April fools." Yaten said. "Nani?" "Usagi it's me, Yaten. You don't need to cry." "Oh. You're so mean Yaten! I thought Seiya was really mad at me!" "Oh, he is. Seiya is mad at you." "What do you mean? Is this another joke?" Usagi asked. "Nope. Well you know how everyone hates it when you whine? Well, Seiya does too, he just doesn't let you know it. He also hates your 'Mamo-chan'." "Why?" "Well he wanted you. He gets very jealous of you and Mamoru. He sometimes wishes he would die. He was planning to kill him. Mean, huh?" "Yaten is this another joke?" "Why would I joke about something like that?" Yaten asked seriously. "I don't know. Is this really true though?" "Hai, and if you don't believe me you are only going to get yourself hurt. So you should just trust me." "Well, you know what? I don't need to waste my time being friends with Seiya. If he doesn't like Mamo-chan, then I don't need to be friends with that, that IT!" Usagi shouted. "Hey watch it." "I'm not saying that your an it. Only Seiya is. Anyway, do you want to go to the club tonight?" "Sure. Sounds like it could be sorta fun. Well see you later." Yaten said as she got ready to hang up the phone. "Wait! Is it true that you like Seiya?" "Nani? Who told you that? I can't stand Sei!" Yaten yelled. "Ooo! Sei, is that his little nickname you gave him?" "Ew! I'm going. Ja!" Yaten hung up the phone. "Hehe, Sei!" Usagi giggled. "I gotta call Rei!" "Moshi moshi?" Came Rei's voice again. "Rei, it's Usagi. Well I called Ami and she can't come, family reunion thing. Then-" "Usako, your cocoa's getting cold!" Mamoru interupted. "One min!" Usagi called. "Anyways, then I called Yaten and she said she would come. The I asked her if it was true that she liked Seiya-" "You asked her that! Usagi!" "I know, But I just had to know!" Rei sighed. "Well, what did she say?" Usagi giggled. "Well she was like, 'who told you that! I don't like Sei!', so then I went, 'ooo, Sei!' and I asked if that was his nickname she gave him. Then she goes, 'Ew!' and got all mad and hung up the phone." "Well you know what that means!" Rei laughed. "She likes him!" "I wonder if Seiya knows? Should we tell him?" Usagi asked. "Well we should, to get back at Yaten for how rude she always is." Rei said, then added, "But I kind of want to see how long it takes Seiya to figure it out!" "Oh, me too!" Usagi exclaimed. "Anyways, what did Minako and Makoto say?" "Oh, they said they would come." "Ok, good. See you tonight then." "Ja, Usagi." "Ja, Rei." "Usako! Are you going to drink your cocoa or not?" Mamoru asked. "Hai! Coming!"  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6 'Party Time'

1 ****Authors Note: Sorry about Chapter 5. I hope it isn't too confusing. My computer was messed up so everything typed wrong. If it is too confusing just email me or write it in my reviews. Arigatou!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 6  
  
Party Time!  
  
"What should I wear?" Minako exclaimed as she searched through her closet.  
  
"Minako, just pick something! We're going to be late!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"Ok, I'll wear this." Minako said, holding up an orange mini skirt and halter-top. Minako then went in her bathroom to change. "What do you think?" She asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes. "Great. Now let's go. We're meeting them at Rei's temple."  
  
Minako stuck out her tongue. "Your just jealous because my outfit's a lot better them yours!"  
  
Makoto looked down at her black bellbottoms and forest green tank top. "Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Rei looked in her mirror and finished applying her makeup. "Perfect." She was wearing a red tube top, with a black transparent jacket over it, and black pedal pushers. Rei heard a knock on her door. "Come in!"  
  
Minako and Makoto walked through her door. "Hi Rei!"  
  
"Where are Usagi and Mamoru?" Minako asked.  
  
"Late, as usual." Rei replied.  
  
"We should have guessed that." Makoto said. "Hey, is Satan's daughter coming. Does he let her party?"  
  
"Unfortunately, he let's the little 'devil in training' party. So, hai, she is coming." Rei sighed.  
  
"Just keep her feet away from me!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Hm, I guess this looks okay." Yaten said looking in the mirror, again. She had on a short black leather mini skirt, with a black leather halter-top, and knee high black leather boots.  
  
Seiya and Taiki stared at her. She had been checking herself in the mirror for the past half hour. "Where exactly are you going?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Oh, to a club with the inners." She replied casually.  
  
"I thought you couldn't stand the inners. What are you guys buddy- buddy now?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Iie, I still can't stand them, but going to a club sure beats sitting around here with you guys,"  
  
Seiya smiled. "Can we come?"  
  
"Um," Yaten put a finger to her lip and pretended to be thinking. "Iie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Yaten shrugged. "Because I don't really like you and Usagi's really mad at you, so it would be a better idea if you didn't come."  
  
"Why is Usagi mad at me?"  
  
"I don't know. She said something about you hating Mamoru and being jealous of them. She also said that she didn't want to waste her time on you. Something like that."  
  
"Who told her that I was jealous of her? And that I hated her?"  
  
"Yaten shrugged, again. "I don't know."  
  
"You told he that, didn't you?"  
  
"I can't say I didn't, but what proof do you have that I did?"  
  
"Who was on the phone before?"  
  
"Usagi." Yaten said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, well looks like I have to go now. We can continue this when I get back, Ok Seiya?"  
  
"I'm going too." Seiya said as he picked up his jacket. "You coming Taiki?"  
  
Taiki shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to stay home."  
  
"Well it your coming Seiya, hurry up." Yaten said as she walked out the door.  
  
Seiya sighed. "See you later, Taiki."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready yet Usako?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Usagi ran down the stairs and clung to Mamoru's arm. "Yup! I'm ready!"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked out the door and saw Yaten and Seiya walk past, arguing about something.  
  
"Yaten! Wait up!" Usagi called.  
  
Yaten turned at the sound of her name. "Hi Usagi."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hey Odango. Whats up?" Seiya asked as he smiled at her.  
  
"Hm, nothing that you should care about." Usagi said.  
  
"Listen Odango, I never said I hated you or was jealous of you and Mamoru, Yaten made that up. It was a joke." Seiya explained.  
  
"I don't care Seiya. I love Mamo-chan, not you."  
  
"This isn't even about love-" Seiya started.  
  
"Yeah right." Yaten cut in.  
  
"Shut up Yaten! You caused enough trouble!"  
  
"Seiya, why don't you shut up! You always think your right! You're just perfect! 'Look at me, I'm Seiya, the wonderful singer and I'm in love with myself!' That's you!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"I am NOT in love with myself!" Seiya shouted.  
  
"Yes you are!" Usagi and Yaten yelled in unison.  
  
"Stop you guys. Lets not ruin the night like this. C'mon lets party!" Mamoru said as they arrived at Rei's temple.  
  
"Your finally here1" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Rei!" Usagi said.  
  
"Your dress is so cute Usagi!" Minako cried.  
  
Usagi was wearing a short, light pink dress, with sleeves that left the shoulders bare. "Arigatou!"  
  
"Can we go now?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Makoto said quickly, before Yaten got the urge to kick her.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the club at 11:00.  
  
"When do you guys want to leave?" Rei asked.  
  
"How about 3:00. Does that sound good?" Makoto suggested.  
  
Yaten shook her head. "Nope that won't do. I need at least 8 to 9 hours of sleep to feel rested. So we will leave at 2:00 instead."  
  
"Ok, fine we'll all leave at 2:00." Makoto said.  
  
Just them Ai no Senshi came on. Usagi went off to dance with Mamoru; Rei, Minako and Makoto went off to find some cute boys to dance with; and Yaten went and sat at the bar.  
  
"So, are you just going to sit here all might?" Seiya asked as he seated himself next to her.  
  
"Yup." Yaten answered.  
  
"Are you going to dance at all?"  
  
"I don't know. All I really came here for was to sit down at the bar and get drunk."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
Yaten shook her head. "Iie, I really do want to get drunk. See how many people I can crash into. Maybe I'll get into a car accident."  
  
Seiya laughed. "Very funny, Yaten. C'mon lets go dance." He said as he grabbed her hand and walked off to the dance floor with her.  
  
"Fine." Yaten said as she rolled her eyes, but smiled in spite of herself.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Usagi look." Rei whispered in Usagi's ear as she pointed to Yaten and Seiya. "They're dancing awfully close, aren't they?"  
  
Usagi giggled. "Wouldn't it be wild if her kissed her?"  
  
"I'd probably fall over laughing!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten felt eyes staring. She lifted her head, but found no one. She moved her body a little closer to Seiya and rested her head on his shoulder. Seiya had his arms gently around her waist as they swayed in time with the music.  
  
"Your hair smells nice, Yaten." Seiya complemented her as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Well, when you shower and actually wash your hair, it smells nice." Yaten said.  
  
Seiya smiled as he bent down and looked in Yaten's eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty, too."  
  
Yaten opened her mouth to say something, but Seiya stopped her by pressing his lips up against hers and kissing her.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Rei look!" Usagi exclaimed, pulling on her friend's jacket.  
  
Rei gasped. "I didn't think he would actually kiss her!"  
  
Usagi whistled.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei exclaimed, as she slapped her hand over Usagi's mouth, but it was too late, Yaten had already heard. She quickly broke away from the kiss and went and sat at the bar.  
  
"Baka Seiya! Only he would think of doing something like that here!" Yaten muttered to herself, half enraged, half delighted. 'I wonder,' She started, but them broke off.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7 'A Couple?'

1 ****Authors Note: Ok in the beginning of the chapter the phone is going to ring, so I'm just going to use the old, ::Ring ring:: Also thank you everyone who has reviewed my story so far, keep them coming!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 7  
  
A Couple?  
  
::Ring, ring. Ring, ring::  
  
"Get the phone Seiya!" Yaten yelled from her room. 'Can't a girl ever get some sleep!'  
  
::Ring, ring. Ring, ring::  
  
"Taiki! Pick up the phone! I'm trying to sleep!" Yaten yelled, again.  
  
::Ring, ring. Ring, ring::  
  
"What am I yelling at myself!" Finding no answer, Yaten sighed and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"HI YATEN!" Usagi yelled through the other end of the phone.  
  
"Calm down. I just woke up."  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai! Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Iie, the rats in my attic did."  
  
"Oh…they did?" Usagi asked. "That's gross!"  
  
"Yeah I know." Yaten said. "Why are you calling me?"  
  
"Well, I thought that maybe you would like to hang out. Would you?"  
  
"Sure, why not. I'm bored anyway and Seiya and Taiki aren't here to bother."  
  
"Ok! Meet me at the arcade in a half hour. Rei will be there too! Later!"  
  
"Ok, sure. Ja." Yaten hung up the phone. 'What am I going to wear?' After about twenty minutes of searching through her closet, she decided on a light green tube top and pedal pushers. She quickly did her hair, put it back in a ponytail, and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo Yaten!" Usagi called.  
  
Yaten walked towards Usagi and Rei. "Hello Usagi, Rei."  
  
"So," Usagi started. "Has Seiya asked you out yet?"  
  
Rei looked horrified. "Usa-chan!"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked.  
  
Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so this is why you wanted to hang out with me, huh?"  
  
Usagi and Rei both looked down at their feet.  
  
Yaten rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad at you, but no, Seiya didn't ask me out. Why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
"Um, well, he, um, kissed you last night." Usagi said.  
  
"So, that doesn't mean we're going out."  
  
"I think he likes you." Rei said. "And you like him, so it's perfect!"  
  
Yaten eyes practically popped out of her head. "Nani? I do NOT like Seiya! I already told Usagi that!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Rei giggled.  
  
"I am not blushing!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"C'mon you can tell us. We won't tell anyone."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you." Yaten said, motioning them forward. When they got near her, she put her arms around their shoulders, and went near their ears. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She screamed, as loud as she could.  
  
"Ow! You hurt my ears!" Usagi whined.  
  
"You couldn't just say it normally?" Rei asked, rubbing her ears.  
  
"No, sorry." Yaten shrugged.  
  
Just then Seiya walked up with Minako. He was obviously telling her a joke because Minako was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Hello Usagi, Rei, Yaten." Seiya nodded to each of them as he said their names.  
  
"Hi minna!" Minako greeted them.  
  
"Hi Minako. Are you still going skating tonight?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai so is Makoto. I asked her earlier."  
  
"Um, Seiya? Usagi asked.  
  
Seiya's eyes brightened. "Yes, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi thought for a moment. 'Should I ask him?' Usagi shrugged. "Are you going out with Yaten?"  
  
Yaten stared at Usagi. 'I could just kill her! How could she ask a question like that?' But she listened anyway. 'Well. I am a little curious about how he will react.'  
  
Seiya burst out laughing. "Where did you get that idea? Me and Yaten, going out, that's funny Usagi!"  
  
Yaten heart broke at that. 'Does he think it's funny because he can never picture us together or…' Yaten trailed off because Rei was asking another question.  
  
"Well then, do you like her?" Rei asked.  
  
"As friend-like or love-like?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Um-"  
  
"Love-like!" Usagi cut in.  
  
"Hey, Usa?" Yaten motioned Usagi near her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ask Seiya why he laughed." Yaten whispered to her.  
  
"Oh, so you do like him." Usagi giggled.  
  
Yaten rolled her eyes. "Just ask him."  
  
"First answer me. Do you like him?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, ok?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Say I promise, or I won't ask."  
  
"I promise or I won't ask."  
  
"Yaten!"  
  
"Sssh!"  
  
"Gomen. Say, 'I promise Usa'." Usagi ordered her.  
  
"I promise Usa. Happy?"  
  
"Yup!" Usagi said as she turned back to Seiya. "Um, Seiya, why did you laugh when I asked if you and Yaten were going out?"  
  
Seiya shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Fine, I'll ask an easier question. Why did you kiss her last night?"  
  
Rei and Minako stepped a little closer to Seiya, to see what his answer would be. Even Yaten moved up a bit.  
  
"Um-" Seiya started.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Usagi said holding up a hand. "And give me the real reason why you laughed when I asked if you guys were going out." Usagi said with her arms crossed waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ok, I laughed because I thought it was funny and I kissed her-"  
  
Rei cut in this time. "Why did you think it was funny?"  
  
"I don't know, I just did. Anyway-"  
  
"Wait, wait!" Now Minako cut in. "WHAT made it funny?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Seiya yelled. "I was in a laughing mood! ANYWAY, I kissed her because I wanted to! No more questions!" Seiya finished as he stormed off.  
  
Then there was silence. And more silence. And even more silence.  
  
"That didn't go to well, did it?" Rei asked, breaking the long silence. The other three just shook their heads.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8 'Severed'

1 Chapter 8  
  
Severed  
  
"Ready to go ice skating girls?" Usagi asked.  
  
Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Yaten were over Usagi's house getting ready. They were going to go over Mamoru's house to pick up him, Seiya, and Taiki.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We're all ready to go. We've only been getting ready for the past 5 hours!" Yaten exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, you took up a good 3 hours of our time, so don't be complaining." Makoto told her. "I-"  
  
"Well, unlike you, who only takes about 3 minutes, I like to actually look clean and presentable, not like a dirt-bag, thank you very much!" Yaten cut in.  
  
"Guys stop! Are you just going to fight the whole way there, because it that's the case then you can stay home." Rei said indicating to two chairs to get her point across.  
  
"Who made you boss?" Yaten asked.  
  
Rei sighed. "Well I'm not going to, or want to, have a bad night. We are going skating to have fun, not fight."  
  
"Fine, lets just go. I'm getting tired of waiting." Yaten said as she walked out the door. The others watched her walk out.  
  
"She must be in a hurry to see Seiya." Usagi whispered to Rei.  
  
"Must be."  
  
Yaten poked her head back through the door. "Well are you coming or not? I don't want to have to drag you out here, because believe me, I will make it as painful as possible."  
  
"Nope! Nope! We're coming!" Makoto said as she grabbed the other girls' hands and brought them outside. "Lets go!"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh, Usagi must be holding them up." Seiya muttered to himself. Mamoru shot him a death glare. "Nani? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"They're here!" Taiki called from the window.  
  
"Finally!" Seiya said when he opened the door.  
  
"Oh shut up." Yaten rolled her eyes. "Let's go." Seiya, Taiki, and Mamoru got their jackets and walked out the door with the girls.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten surveyed the ice. "It looks kind of small."  
  
"Well it's the best there is. The rest are always so crowded." Usagi explained. "Lets go get some skates."  
  
Usagi walked up to the woman behind the counter. She looked up and smiled at them. "Hi! May I help you?"  
  
"Can we please have 9 pairs of skates?"  
  
"Hai. Just give me your shoe sizes and manes, so we know when you return them." Usagi and the others gave the woman their names and shoe sizes.  
  
"Arigatou." Usagi smiled as they went off to skate.  
  
"Wait a second!" The woman called. Usagi turned. "Well I just wanted to give you my name. I'm Suketo. Incase anything happens or if you need anything, just come to me and I'll help you."  
  
"Oh, ok. Arigatou again!" Usagi said as she bounced off towards the ice with her friends.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"See you on the ice Usagi!" Rei called as she skated off with Ami, Minako, and Makoto.  
  
"Do you need any help Usako?" Mamoru asked her.  
  
"Iie. You go skate. I'll eventually get this." Usagi told him as she messed with the laces of her skates.  
  
Yaten looked over from where she was skating and saw Usagi still trying to get her skates on. 'It's going to take her years to put those on.' She sighed and skated over to Usagi. Usagi was muttering something to herself.  
  
"Stupid skate…get on…waste of money…I think I got it…no that not right!"  
  
"So are you going to skate with your skates or continue to talk to them? Because no offense or anything, but I don't think they're going to talk back to you." Yaten told her as she sat down.  
  
Usagi blushed. "I…I wasn't talking to my skates."  
  
"Let me help you." Yaten said as she laced Usagi skated up. "Ready to go?"  
  
"That was quick!" Usagi said impressed.  
  
"Yeah, well it's easy too. Now lets-"  
  
"Um, Yaten?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I can't skate." Usagi said quietly.  
  
Yaten went by Usagi's and whispered in her ear. "I can't hear you when you talk low."  
  
"I can't skate." Usagi repeated.  
  
"Ugh! Then why did you want to come here?"  
  
"To learn."  
  
"Ok, fine. C'mon I'll show you." Yaten then grabbed Usagi's hand and skated out to the ice. "You're very wobblely." Yaten commented.  
  
"I…I know." Usagi said trying to keep her balance.  
  
"Just skate with me for a little while." Yaten said as he held Usagi's hand and helped her skate. Yaten helped her for about 15 minutes. "Do you think you can do it alone now?"  
  
"Hai! This is easy!" Usagi exclaimed as she skated off.  
  
"That was nice." Seiya said as he came up behind Yaten and grabbed her around the waist. "Since when did you and her become buddies?"  
  
"Well the klutz had to learn sometime." Yaten said, glad that Seiya was behind her so he couldn't see how red her face had gotten. Seiya laughed and skated away. Yaten sighed. "Incoming!" She heard someone yell. She turned around and saw Usagi skating right for her.  
  
"Yaten help! I can't stop!" Usagi yelled, just as she and Yaten collided. They fell to the ground with Usagi kicking her legs wildly. With Usagi kicking like a maniac her skate blade sliced across Yaten's head. Yaten screamed in pain as blood poured out from her head. Usagi stopped kicking and looked at Yaten.  
  
"Yaten!" She gasped as she saw all the blood pouring onto the ice. "Hurry! Someone get Suketo! Call 911! Hurry!" Usagi yelled frantically.  
  
Mamoru skated off to the front office. "Suketo-san! We need your help!"  
  
"What is-" She stopped when she saw where Mamoru was pointing. "On my gosh! Ambulance! We need an ambulance!" Suketo raced off towards the phone.  
  
Yaten heard sirens blaring, people screaming, and Taiki and Seiya telling her it would be ok. Then she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9 'Sleeping Beauty'

1 ****Authors Note: Sorry I took SOOOOOOOOOO long to update a new Chapter, but I have been very busy with school, other stories, plus my new site. Which is http://the_starlights.tripod.com/starlightsstudio. Please go there! Oh and write some fanmail to the three lights!!  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 9  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
"When do you think she'll get better?" Seiya asked Taiki as Yaten slept. They were sitting in the hospital next to Yaten, hoping she would wake up soon. She had been in the hospital for a day now, but every time Seiya and Taiki went to see her, she was always sleeping.  
  
"I called Kakyuu, but she never picked up." Taiki told him. "And she'll probably be ok. She's strong."  
  
Seiya sighed and looked over at Yaten. "Please get better." He whispered.  
  
"Excuse me." A nurse walked in. "Yaten-san has more visitors." Usagi and Rei walked in the room.  
  
"Hi Seiya. How's she doing?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Sleeping, again." Seiya replied.  
  
"Then wake her up!" Usagi said as she walked over to Yaten's bed. "Yaten…Yaten." She whispered.  
  
"Maybe you should just leave her sleeping. She's probably tired." Rei said.  
  
"I know!" Usagi squealed. "This happens all the time in fairytale stories. The prince kisses the princess and she wakes up! So Seiya can be the prince and Yaten can be the princess. Now wake her up Seiya!"  
  
Seiya started blushing. "I don't think I should. Rei's probably right, she's probably tired."  
  
"Don't you want to talk to her though. Plus it doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon, so you have to break the spell."  
  
Seiya took a deep breath. "Ok." He walked over to Yaten and lowered his head, so their lips were just inches away. Yaten moved suddenly. "I…I think she's awake."  
  
"Iie! She's not awake yet, you have to kiss her first!"  
  
Rei looked at Usagi. "You really want him to do this, don't you?"  
  
Usagi giggled. "Yup!"  
  
Seiya took a deep breath, once again, and lowered his lips to Yatens. Slowly, he pressed his lips against hers softly. Seiya heard Usagi take a picture.  
  
"Excuse me, what are you doing?" The nurse asked as she walked in. "She needs room to breath you know."  
  
Seiya's head shot up immediately. He looked at the clock. 'Gosh! I kissed her for…" He trailed off as the nurses voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Hello? You alive?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Well, what were you doing?"  
  
"I-"  
  
Usagi quickly cut Seiya off. "We were pretending Seiya was the prince and Yaten was the princess and when Seiya kissed her she would wake up. Like in Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Well this is a hospital. If you want to play games, go outside."  
  
"We just wanted to talk to her." Rei said annoyed.  
  
"You have to wait till later, sorry." The nurse told them as she checked over Yaten's head. "Her head got sliced with an ice skate?"  
  
Usagi looked up guilty. "Um… hai."  
  
"Hmm, how did that happen?"  
  
"Um, we slipped and crashed on the ice and my skate accidently sliced her head. I would probably kill myself if she died. I would feel so guilty!"  
  
The nurse looked at Usagi, shook her head, and walked out. "Oh, visiting hours are almost over!" She called.  
  
Rei looked at the womans back in disgust. "Well, she was a little rude."  
  
Taiki shook his head. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I think you should kiss her again, but this time pour your heart into it." Usagi said.  
  
"Iie, I'm not doing that again. It didn't work the first time, so why do you think it will work this time?"  
  
"Oh please Seiya! Pretty please with a cherry on top. Lots of cherries on top!"  
  
"Get Taiki to do it."  
  
"Iie! It won't work then. It needs to be her true love! Please!" Usagi pleaded.  
  
"Who said anything about me being her true love? Yaten doesn't love, haven't you learned that by now? The only person she loves is-"  
  
"YOU!" Usagi and Rei yelled in unison.  
  
"Iie! The only person she loves is Kakyuu!"  
  
"Well you don't have to get all mean about it!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Then stop making me try to kiss her!"  
  
"Guys! Guys! Stop!" Taiki said, trying to break up the argument.  
  
"Stay out of this Taiki!" They shouted. Rei sighed and sat down.  
  
"Guys, please be quiet." Came a faint whisper. Usagi and Seiya stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya exclaimed as he ran up to Yaten and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Seiya," Yaten started, pulling away slightly. "My head still hurts."  
  
Seiya losened his grip on Yaten immediately. "Gomen nasai. How are you feeling?"  
  
Yaten sighed. "Horrible. My head is killing me."  
  
Usagi walked up to Yaten's side. "Um, I'm really, really, really, sorry Yaten."  
  
"It's alright. It will heal."  
  
"Um, did they-" Usagi started.  
  
Yaten moved her hair to one side. Usagi gasped at the stitches. "Don't worry, I'll heal it. When I get back to Kinmoku I'll just heal it without the doctors help and I won't have anymore stitches."  
  
"Why can't you do it now?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know. I tried, but it doesn't work. I don't know if it's because I need to be a Sailor or because I'm not on Kinmoku."  
  
"Well, have you taken any medicine to heal it? Have the doctors given you anything?" Taiki asked as he walked over to Yaten.  
  
"Hai, they have tried to give me some stuff, but I usually just refuse it."  
  
"Why?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"Yaten, it will help you get better!" Seiya told her.  
  
"Are you sure your little sleeping beauty kisses won't just work?" Yaten questioned.  
  
Seiya started blushing again. "You, um, you, uh-"  
  
"Hai Seiya, I heard your little conversation, not completely, but enough to know what you were talking about. Oh and you kiss pretty good, even if it only was for a few minutes."  
  
Seiya blushed even more and looked away. "Um…arigatou…Y-Yaten."  
  
"Gomen nasai Seiya. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Yaten said as she layed her head back against the pillows.  
  
"I'm not embarrassed."  
  
"Oh that must just be a sunburn, huh?"  
  
"Yup it's a sunburn."  
  
"Ah, Seiya." Taiki cut in. "It has been raining for the past few days."  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Nevermind Seiya. Where's Kakyuu?" Yaten asked, changing the subject.  
  
"She couldn't come." Taiki told her. "We weren't able to contact her."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I wouldn't want her to worry anyway."  
  
"Always caring for your princess." Seiya laughed, all recovered from his blushing fit.  
  
"Yeah-" Yaten said as she trailed off and closed her eyes.  
  
"Yaten are you ok?" Seiya asked, stepping towards her.  
  
Usagi touched Seiya's arm. "Don't worry Seiya. She's just tired."  
  
"Yeah." Rei nodded. "You should let her sleep."  
  
"Visiting hours are over." The nurse said from the door. "You can come back tomorrow."  
  
"We were just leaving." Taiki told her. The nurse nodded and walked away. Taiki turned to the others. "Let's go, we'll come back tomorrow." Taiki, Rei, and Usagi walked out of the room.  
  
Seiya looked over at Yaten. "She's so beautiful." Seiya whispered and the next thing he knew was he found himself kissing her again. Seiya stepped back instantly. "I gotta stop doing this." He muttered as he walked out.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10 'Home'

1 Chapter 10  
  
Home  
  
"You have to!" The nurse shouted.  
  
"Iie! I am NOT taking anything!" Yaten screamed back.  
  
"This medicine will help you! Please take it! Please!" The nurse pleaded.  
  
Yaten crossed her arms. "Iie! You are not sticking that needle into me. I'll heal by myself."  
  
"Take it now!"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Excuse me." A very terrified nurse walked into the room. "Yaten-san has some visitors." Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Mamoru, Seiya, and Taiki walked into the room as the terrified nurse walked out. They all looked over to where Yaten and the nurse were arguing.  
  
"Take the medicine!"  
  
Yaten stuck her tongue out at the nurse and turned her back to her. "Iie."  
  
"You little," The nurses hand shot out and grabbed Yaten's arm. "Now you will take it." She said as she got ready to inject the medicine into Yaten. Yaten slapped the nurse hard in the face with her free hand. The nurse screamed as Yaten took the needle and shattered the glass around it, spilling all the medicine onto the floor. "You are such a…" The nurse screamed as she walked away shouting some very nasty words. Then the room was silent. They all just looked at each other.  
  
Finally Seiya broke the silence. "That went well."  
  
"Yeah, that's how my usual day starts in this place. They usually end up giving me my medicine when I'm asleep. I don't see why they still try to make me take it in the morning or when I'm awake. I never will. But today I fell better and I want to leave." Yaten sighed. "This place sucks. You should see the food they try to feed you. Oh it's horrible. But anyway did you guys bring me any clothes or do I still have my old ones here?" She asked.  
  
Taiki shook his head. "Iie, we took your clothes home. We figured you would want them washed. But-"  
  
"I have some extra clothes!" Usagi cut in. "Let's see," Usagi went through her bag and pulled pot a pink shirt that bared the shoulders, and a white mini skirt. "You can wear these."  
  
Yaten looked at the clothes Usagi held out for her. "Um, sure. Arigatou." Yaten took the clothes and went into the small bathroom.  
  
"Do you think she likes them?" Usagi asked Seiya.  
  
Seiya shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"How long does she usually take?" Mamoru asked, after about 20 minutes of Yaten still being in the bathroom.  
  
"An hour and a half to two hours." Taiki casually replied. Mamoru fell over in anime style.  
  
"She takes that long!" Mamoru exclaimed. About ten minutes later Yaten came out of the bathroom.  
  
Seiya looked up surprised. "You didn't take 5 hours this time."  
  
Yaten sighed. "It's not possible to take 5 hours when there's no shower in there, I have no makeup, and I have no brush. I think the nurse stole it."  
  
"I have some makeup Yaten." Usagi told her. "Rei could do it for you. She's good at that."  
  
"Alright." Yaten agreed.  
  
"Sit down over there." Rei instructed Yaten, pointing to a chair. Yaten lowered herself into the chair. "Usagi give me your makeup bag." Usagi handed Rei a bag. Rei quickly grabbed a few things and handed the bag back to Usagi. First she applied some light, sparkly pink lipstick to Yaten's lips. Then she took some light pink eyeshadow and mixed it with some white eyeshadow. She applied the combination onto Yaten's eyelids. Next she took out some pink blush and put it lightly on Yaten's cheeks. "Does anyone have a brush?" Rei asked looking around.  
  
"I do!" Minako exclaimed as she handed Rei her brush. Rei untied Yaten's ponytail. She brushed through it lightly, then took a pink and white ribbon, entwined them together, and tied Yaten's hair back in its customary ponytail.  
  
"Done!" Rei exclaimed. She took out a mirror and held it in front of Yaten.  
  
Yaten looked herself over. "Arigatou Rei."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Seiya stared at Yaten. "Wow! She looks beautiful!"  
  
Yaten looked up. "Seiya did you just say I looked beautiful?"  
  
Seiya started blushing. "Um, no. I mean yes or maybe."  
  
"Arigatou Seiya. Maybe I should wear pink more often."  
  
Seiya's face got even redder than before, if that was possible. 'I can't believe I said that out load.' "Um, your welcome."  
  
Yaten laughed. "So can I go home now?"  
  
"You better ask the doctors. We don't want you getting hurt if your not healed all the way." Taiki told her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'll go ask!" Seiya volunteered. He jumped up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Yaten how come when he comes here you always manage to get him in an uncomfortable position?" Minako asked.  
  
Yaten shrugged. "I don't know. I don't mean to."  
  
"I think he likes you!" Usagi giggled. "He blushes a lot when he's around you too!"  
  
"Why don't you ask him out?" Minako asked.  
  
"Uh...I um-" Yaten started.  
  
"She's scared." Makoto cut in.  
  
"I am NOT scared." Yaten screamed.  
  
"Really? Then why don't you ask him?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"I," Yaten fumbled for an answer. Just then Seiya came running back into the room. 'Just in time.' Yaten sighed.  
  
"Great news!" You can come home today Yaten!" Seiya said excitedly, his eyes shining.  
  
"Yay!" The whole room cheered.  
  
Seiya ran up to Yaten and hugged her. "Isn't that great?"  
  
"Wonderful." Yaten hugged Seiya back and saw Makoto's jaw drop. Yaten stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"I bet you wouldn't dare to kiss him." Makoto mouthed to her.  
  
"Watch me." Yaten mouthed back. She quickly brought her lips to Seiya's. Seiya's eyes went wide with shock, but he soon leaned into the kiss. Yaten tightened her arms around Seiya's neck, savoring the kiss, as Seiya pulled her closer around the waist. Neither of them cared that the whole room was watching. Yaten then pulled back from the kiss and gave Makoto an evil smile. Seiya looked at the two with confusion in his sapphire eyes.  
  
Makoto saw this and turned to Seiya. "Oh if you were wondering why she kissed you, it was because I sort of dared her to. Sorry if it got your hopes high." Yaten glared at Makoto, but Makoto just smiled sweetly.  
  
"No no. I wasn't thinking anything." Seiya said, his voice sounding hurt. "Um, I'll wait for you guys outside." Seiya released Yaten from around the waist and walked out.  
  
"Makoto! Why did you do that?" Yaten screeched. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I thought it was just a game or at least that's what you made it like." Makoto answered.  
  
"Lets go. Yaten, Seiya will be ok. He gets over these things fast." Taiki assured her.  
  
Yaten shook her head. "Actually I think I should stay here for one more day. I…I'm feeling kind of faint and my head hurts again." The doctor came in when he heard Yaten say that.  
  
"Excuse me Yaten-san." He said, interrupting their conversation. "You actually are much better and there's not much more we can do. If you were to stay here you would just take up space, no offense or anything. Plus you would probably heal faster at home."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Usagi looked at Yaten sadly. "Makoto why did you do that?" Usagi whispered. Makoto just shrugged as they all walked out of the hospital.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Glad that nightmares gone." The nurses around him shook their heads in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	11. Authors Note: PLEASE READ

Authors Note: PLEASE READ  
  
This is just a lame author's note, but it's really important. Now as you know I am still stuck on a title so if anyone can help me with that, email me. Eien_no_starlight@yahoo.com Also I was looking over my chapters and I noticed that Chapter 2 and Chapter 1 are the same. I will work on trying to fix that. I can't believe I was that stupid!!! But I will try to fix it. For now be patient till the 11th chapter. I hope I will have it up soon! Please continue to read my stories and review. Arigatou!  
  
P.S. Any questions, comments, or anything else email me (See above) 


	12. Chapter 11 'Lost'

***Authors Note: Sorry once again for taking SOOOO incredibly long to update, but for good news my writers block is gone and I can continue my stories. The bad news, I STILL don't have a name for this one, unfortunately my writers block didn't leave my head completely so I'm still fumbling for a title here. Hopefully one will come to mind soon. Anywayz, on to the story…  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lost  
  
"Seiya!" Taiki called. He glanced around the parking lot.  
  
"See what you did!" Yaten exclaimed, glaring at Makoto.  
  
Makoto shrugged. "What did I do?" She grinned evilly at the look of outrage on Yaten's face.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"  
  
"Well, there's no need to yell. I am standing right next to you." Makoto replied, pretending to rub her ear. Yaten threw up her hands and stomped away. "Well, I-"  
  
"Lets split up and go look for Seiya." Mamoru cut in. "I'll go with Usako and Taiki. Ami, you go with Minako, Makoto, and Rei." They all nodded in agreement and set off to find Seiya.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Wow! We've already been around the parking lot twice!" Usagi exclaimed an hour later. "How hard can it be to find someone with long black hair? Wouldn't a bunch of screaming fans be following him?"  
  
Mamoru looked up at the sky. "I'm not sure about Seiya, but I think it's going to rain soon. Let's get back to the car. I'm sure Ami's group found them."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"This is crazy!" Makoto yelled as they stopped in front of Taiki's car for the fourth time. "We've been around this lot twice, in and out of the hospital like five million times, but for what? We still didn't find him! Let's just quit."  
  
"Hey here come the others." Ami pointed to three figures running up to them.  
  
"Did you find him?" Rei asked the out-of-breath trio.  
  
"Iie. And from looking I don't think you did either." Taiki replied. He quickly looked around, then up at the sky, and back at the faces staring at him. "Well we didn't find SEIAY or YATEN and it's going to rain soon. So I think we should go home. I'm sure Yaten found Seiya, she's good at that." Taiki winked after saying that last sentence.  
  
"He's right. We can call them on their cell phones when we get home." Mamoru looked at Taiki. "Unless do you have a cell phone know?"  
  
Taiki looked in the car and found three cell phones on the seat. "Yeah, I have mine and Seiya's and Yaten's. Do you still want to call them?" Mamoru sighed as he shook his head. The rest of them all got into the car. "Let's just hope they did find each other." Taiki murmured as they drove away.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Seiya? Seiya?" Yaten searched over the area with worried eyes. "Seiya, where are you?" Yaten felt something hit her arm. She looked up at the sky. "Great. Now it's going to rain. Seiya!" Yaten yelled his name again as she hurried along to beat the rain. She quickly ran into a covered ally and put her back against the wall. "I'll find him later." She muttered as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rapped her arms around them. Soon sleep came upon her and she was out cold.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Taiki glanced at his watch. 10:26. 'Why aren't they here yet?' He wondered with worry. Taiki felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked up.  
  
"Don't worry Taiki. I'm sure they'll come home soon." Ami comforted him. Taiki nodded and looked away. What a time for him to blush!  
  
"Maybe we should call the police or something." Usagi suggested. The worry getting to her now too.  
  
"That's a good idea. What do you guys think?" Mamoru asked. Hoping the answer would be 'yes'.  
  
"Hai, that's a wonderful idea!" Taiki exclaimed jumping up and grabbing the phone.  
  
"Stop!" Makoto snatched the phone out of Taiki's hand.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Listen Taiki, minna. Yaten and Seiya are StarHealer and StarFighter. Nothings going to happen to them. Just relax."  
  
"She's right." Rei laughed. "I can't believe we overlooked that!"  
  
"Yeah. But we'll stay here until they come home anyway. Alright Taiki?"  
  
"Hai. Arigatou Mamoru."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Yaten woke up to the crashing sounds of thunder. She found blue eyes staring into her green ones. "Seiya?"  
  
The person in front of her laughed. " 'Seiya?'" It mimicked her. "Iie. I'm not you Seiya or whoever. My names Tokuro." A tall boy with sandy blonde hair walked out of the shadows. "These are my friends. Michiko, Wakita, and Naohira." He indicated to three more boys coming out from behind a Dumpster. The one named Michiko had brown hair and brown eyes. Wakita had shoulder length black hair with deep brown eyes and Naohira had bleach blonde hair with green eyes.  
  
Yaten looked at each of the boys. All were extremely tall and they all wore black trench coats. 'How far away from the hospital am I?' She wondered. Yaten looked up to find four sets of eyes staring at her evilly. "What do you want? Because if it's a date or something"-  
  
Two of the boys, Michiko and Naohira, grabbed Yaten's arms and lifted her off the ground. They them pined her arms to the wall while Wakita held her legs. Tokuro pulled a gun out from inside his trench coat.  
  
"No we don't want a date or sex. We're just bored, and we have nothing to do. So when we are bored we like to torture people. You know why?" Yaten shook her head so Tokuro continued. "Because then we won't be bored anymore and we absolutely LOVE to see people in pain. Now I won't shoot you anywhere where you will die instantly, I would rather see you in pain first." He put his gun up to her right arm. Slowly he pulled the trigger back-  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" A blast hurtled towards the gun and knocked it out of his hand. SailorStarFighter smiled and winked at Yaten before turning her attention back to Tokuro and his gang. "Okay, tell me exactly what you were thinking and how you possibly thought you would get away with shooting her?"  
  
"We were thinking of shooting her, until you came along and ruined everything. But I guess we'll let you in on the fun and you can be in pain along with her." Tokuro answered. He motioned to his 'buddies' to get out their guns. Each of them put their hand on the trigger and shot at Fighter.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" She shouted again. All their guns dropped to the ground. The four boys looked at the ground, then at Fighter, and ran. Fighter sighed. "Baka people." She walked over to Yaten and offered her hand. Yaten grasped on to her hand, but then notices that Fighter was bleeding.  
  
"Your hurt!"  
  
Fighter looked at her arm. "So I am."  
  
Yaten gave her a half glare. "C'mon lets get home, so we can clean you up."  
  
Fighter changed back into male Seiya. "Hey, you not looking so clean yourself."  
  
"Cleaner than you!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"I know I'm right!" Seiya and Yaten fought like that until they got in a cab and drove home.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Seiya knocked on the door to their apartment. "I can't believe I forget my key."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Hey Yaten you forgot yours too, so-"  
  
"Seiya! Yaten!" Taiki stepped out of the apartment and hugged them tightly.  
  
"Woah! Your happy!" Seiya observed.  
  
"We were all so worried about you." Usagi said, coming out of the apartment. "Seiya, you're bleeding."  
  
"Oh, I know. It's just a little gunshot. I should be okay."  
  
"Well come inside so we can get you cleaned up." Usagi and Yaten helped Seiya in, while Mamoru went off to get a wet rag and some bandages. "So are you going to tell us what happened?" Usagi asked as Yaten wrapped Seiya's arm in bandages.  
  
"Do I have too?"  
  
"Hai! We were worried!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Ok… I got shot."  
  
"I know that, but how?"  
  
"Um… with a gun."  
  
"Seiya, you know what I mean."  
  
"Well, I was fighting these gangster peoples and they had guns so they shot at me. I was pretty sure I dodged all of them, but I guess I didn't."  
  
"Well that sure explains a lot." Taiki sighed.  
  
Seiya just shrugged and looked down where Yaten was sitting. He gently picked Yaten's hand up and rubbed it. Yaten looked up startled, but she relaxed at the comforting blue eyes. Seiya stared into Yaten's eyes warmly, forgetting all about where they were and who was there. His lips kept inching closer to Yaten's and Yaten held her breath.  
  
"Arigatou." Seiya whispered.  
  
"You're… your welcome." Yaten closed her eyes as Seiya's face came near hers. His lips just briefly got to hers before Makoto shouted.  
  
"We're still her you know! Get a room!"  
  
Yaten glared at her. "Thanks again for ruining the moment!" She got up, said goodnight, and stormed off to her room.  
  
"She's so fun to mess with!" Makoto laughed.  
  
"We better go Taiki." Mamoru said standing. "See you later."  
  
"Arigatou guys." Taiki called as they walked out.  
  
Seiya sighed behind him. "Why does she always know just the right time to say something?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Makoto."  
  
"I don't know. I think she just likes messing with Yaten."  
  
"Yeah, well it is pretty funny to see her get mad. Um, Taiki?"  
  
"Yeah Seiya?"  
  
"Do you think… um, do you think Yaten, uh, do you think she likes me?"  
  
Taiki stared at him. "Do you like her?"  
  
"Well, sometimes. I mean, well, most of the time. But I don't think she really likes me back because you know Yaten, it's hard to picture her loving anyone. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of. Just give her time. Because you know, when you kiss her she always kisses you back, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Hmm, well I'm gonna go to bed now. Maybe I'll have some magical dream that will tell me the answer, ne?"  
  
"Maybe, goodnight Seiya."  
  
"Night, Taiki."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	13. Chapter 12 'Confrontation'

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the very very long wait in updates. It's been over a year! Gosh, I can't believe it. But please, don't leave me!^.^ Continue to read and review... hopefully the story will be finished soon.. Stay with me and thank you for all of your wonderful reviews so far! And the story is named! What do you think? ^.^  
  
Chapter 12: Confrontation  
  
Sunshine streamed through Seiya's window and he mentally kicked himself for leaving the curtains open. He rubbed his eyes, stood up, and stretched. 'Guess I'll go get some breakfast. I hope Taiki made something good.' Seiya slowly made his way down to the hall into the kitchen. On the table was a small note.  
  
Seiya and Yaten, I went out for a little while. I will be back soon. -Taiki  
  
'Great. Now who is going to make breakfast?'  
  
"Morning Seiya." Seiya turned around to see Yaten in the doorway, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Not good at all. I only got about an hour of sleep. I was thinking of ways to kill Makoto. Don't you think she's annoying? I think she is." She took a seat down at the table. "What are we eating?"  
  
"You just don't like Makoto because she butts in at the wrong time. And we're not eating anything. Taiki left and I can't cook. Can you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great. Well, what should we do?" Seiya felt Yaten staring at him as he got a glass out of the cabinet. "Um, is there a problem?"  
  
"Problem? No, why?" Yaten stopped staring and quickly looked down. How come he always found a way to make her blush... at the worst moments too?  
  
"We need to talk. Taiki told me to give you some time... but, I kind of want to talk now." Yaten nodded her head and Seiya sat down across from her.  
  
"Ok. Where do you want to start?"  
  
"Well, lately you have been acting um... different. I mean the flirting with me is like at an all time high. Don't get me wrong, it's very flattering, but do you actually like me?" Yaten sat there with her mouth wide open. "Ok, I know that came out a little fast, but I want to know if your just kind of... toying with me? That came out wrong too..."  
  
"What do you want to hear?"  
  
"I... you turn things around so fast. I want you to say 'no' to toying with me. That would make me feel pretty low if it was a yes. And.... I want you to say 'yes' to liking me. 'Cause if you said no, I guess I would be in a one-sided love, yet again."  
  
Yaten stared wide-eyed at Seiya. This whole conversation didn't really go the way she had expected it to. Then it hit her. "What's that about a one- sided love thing?"  
  
"Well, it will only be one-sided if you don't feel the same."  
  
"Do you mean? Um..."  
  
Seiya get up from his chair and went over by Yaten's side. He pressed his lips to hers. "What do you think?"  
  
"I... uh... Do you really mean that Seiya?" Yaten took hold of Seiya's hand tightly, just to make sure he wouldn't get spooked and run off or something like that.  
  
"Yes." Seiya then wrapped his arms around Yaten and pulled her into another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Taiki arrived at Rei's temple. He had met Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Rei, Mina, and Ami there. They were going to discuss Yaten and Seiya. Considering that was the 'hot topic' at this moment.  
  
"Hey Taiki. Come on in." Rei opened the door and let Taiki in. "Are you sure it was safe to leave Yaten and Seiya alone?"  
  
"Yeah. They will either do one of two things. Kill each other or do each other." Rei blushed at Taiki's openness. "Both are fine with me."  
  
"Yeah well... don't you guys leave soon? What do you think Kakyuu will think of this?"  
  
"Yeah, will she be mad?" Usagi joined the conversation as Taiki sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't think she will be. I mean on some level she had to have known something. I think we leave soon. Why?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "I don't mean that we want you to leave or anything. I was just curious."  
  
Minako sighed. "Well, it looks like Seiya and Yaten are taken now. Who am I supposed to date?" She sighed again and took a cookie off of a platter that Rei's grandfather had put out for them. "I'm the love goddess. Love is supposed to follow me everywhere."  
  
"The moon doesn't follow me anywhere, and I am the princess of the moon." Usagi looked at Minako blinking her eyes, clearly confused.  
  
"Never mind." The rest of the group laughed at Usagi's slowness.  
  
"Hey! What? What did I say this time?" She looked at Mamoru and pouted. "I don't get it..."  
  
"We think you're cute." Usagi nodded and snuggles into Mamoru's chest.  
  
Mina threw up her hands in exasperation. "See what I mean!" That broke out into another fit of giggles.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Taiki walked home, eguasted. What a day this was. He wondered what Yaten and Seiya had done all day. He arrived at their apartment and put his key in the lock. When he twisted the doorknob opened, he was surprised at what he saw. There was Yaten and Seiya, lying down on the couch, together and wrapped up in each other's arms. "Oh, yeah. They had a good day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I finally updated! I really hope everybody enjoys this. I worked hard on bringing it to you quickly... of course that was after I had noticed how long it had been since I had last updated. Thank you all for reading so far. I think there may be one more chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for the ending, feel free to write it in your review! ~.^ 


End file.
